


Band Member Challenge

by LeavingBonesExposed



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bandom, Falling in Reverse, Motionless In White, Of Mice & Men, The Amity Affliction
Genre: Ahren is adorable af, Am I the only one who ships Joel and Ahren!?, Ben and Denis are perfect together, Denial, F/M, I will die with these ships, M/M, So many ships, This came from tumblr, looks like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing I'm posting on here. I'll post actual stories later but for now, this is what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Member Challenge

List ten random people or characters!

1\. Ahren Stringer

2\. Joel Birch

3\. Ricky 'Horror' Olson

4\. Ben Bruce

5\. Jacky Vincent

6\. Aaron Pauley

7\. Shayley Bourget

8\. Denis Stoff

9\. Ryan Seaman

10\. Chris Motionless

 

Then answer the following questions:

 

What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

Ahren: Joel broke up with me because he thinks I kissed Ryan. I would never! *Wipes stray tears*

Me: I'll kill that fucker in the morning. Get your adorable ass over here! *Cuddles Ahren*

 

Number 4 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

Me: I HAVE A CURTAIN, AND HE'S DATING DENIS.

 

Number 5 cooked you dinner?

Me: Jacky Vincent cooking me dinner? Interesting.

Jacky: Here's some Chinese takeout I microwaved for you. I was going to make a meal for you, Ronnie, Ryan, Derek, Zakk, and I, but Ryan's dick had other plans. *Blushes intensely*

 

Number 3 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

Me: Goddamn is Ricky pale and cute as fuck!

 

Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

Me: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M RELATED TO SHAYLEY MOTHERFUCKING BOURGET WHAT IS LIFE

 

Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

Me: BEN! YOUR BOY TOY IS IN LABOR! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!

Ben: I'M COMING FOR YOU DENIS!

 

Number 6 made fun of your friends?

Me: But Aaron, I thought we had something special!? Oh well, bitch, you gotta go. Ain't nobody allowed to mess with my hoes. NOBODY! *Crosses arms*

 

Number 1 ignored you all the time?

Me: Dammit Ahren! Talk to me!

Ahren: *Silence*

 

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What 5 will do?

Me: Well, it was nice knowing you Jacky.

Jacky: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

Me: Girl, it's supposed to mean that you're not capable of fending off serial killers.

 

You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Joel: *Picks me up* I'll get you to the hospital ASAP!

Me: Well, I fucking hope so.

 

It's your birthday. What does 1 get you?

Ahren: Here you go. Happy birthday! *Hands me box*

Me: *Opens box* *Squeals* Warped Tour tickets! *Hugs Ahren*

 

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

Ben: *Throws me out a window*

Me: Now come on! I'll catch you!

Ben: Okay! *Jumps*

Me: *Catches Ben* Now, how about we call 911?

Ben: Or, we could use the garden hose?

 

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 6 do?

Me: Should I wear a bikini?

Aaron: Do whatever the fuck you want. It's your life, and your decisions.

 

You're about to marry number 2. What's 1's reaction:

Ahren: Stop! JOEL IS MINE YOU BITCH!

 

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

Shayley: Make yourself decent!

Me: What's the point?

Shayley: We are going to a Slipknot concert and then to a meet and greet and you're going whether you like it or not!

Me: Aaron is fucking lucky. *Makes self look decent and not like I'm going to Walmart*

 

You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

Ryan: KICK THOSE BITCHES' ASSES! *Holds up glittery purple 'Jessica' poster

 

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Chris: Will you shut the fuck up?

Me: Never!

Chris: *Shoves a large chicken wing in my mouth as a substitute for a gag* Hah, bitch.

 

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Me: BECAUSE HE'S AHREN STRINGER AND HE'S FUCKING ADORABLE, THAT'S WHY!

 

You're dating 4 and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?

Me: Well, as long as they like awkward and pale American girls.

 

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

Me: HELL NAH! AARON IS SHAYLEY'S AND JACKY IS RYAN'S!

Shayley: ..........

Aaron: ............

Ryan: ............

Jacky: .............

 

Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?

Me: Dammit Aaron! You had one job, and that was to love Shayley! God fucking dammit!

 

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Shayley: *Stares Intensely*

Me: *Yells* STRANGER DANGER!

Shayley: *Walks away backwards, still staring*

 

Number 8 thinks he/she’ll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

Me: Denis! Ben loves you!

Denis: No he doesn't!

Me: *Pushes Ben into room with Denis* *Locks door* NOW FUCK, BITCHES!

 

Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?

Me: *Types* Aww, I love you too, bae! *Sends email*

Ryan: *Blushes*

 

You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?

Me: This better be for a dare. Ahren, you belong to Joel, and Chris, you're Ricky's.

 

Would 2 trust 5?

Me: I don't see why not. Joel?

Joel: Of course I trust Jacky! He's adorable and won't repeat a word of what you tell him to anyone if you him not too.

Jacky: *Blushes* *Smiles*

 

Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

Me: Chris gon' get your ass Ben. You can't poke him and not expect to die.

 

2 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?

Me: Music, but they end up screwing in a closet and end up missing class on their first day.

 

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

Me: Maybe spaghetti...?

 

1 and 2 apply for a job. What job?

Me: Alright Ahren and Joel, you're about to become the newest Taco Bell employees.

 

5 gives 8 a haircut. Is that okay?

Denis: No! My not my precious hair!

Jacky: Dude, I only cut off an inch from the bottom. It doesn't look to bad, actually.

 

9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

Ryan: All done! Come look!

Aaron: *Looks at sketch* Oh my fucking God, of course you drew Shayley.

 

1 and 2 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

Ahren: Hey, Joel? I like you in a more-than-friends way. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just want to get that off my chest. *Blushes intensely*

Joel: I do feel the same though. Be mine? *Blushes lightly*

Ahren: Yes! *Kisses Joel*

 

1 accidentally kicked 8? 

Ahren: Shit, sorry Denis!

Denis: It's okay, it didn't hurt. You're fine.

 

2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?

Joel: *Sends pictures*

Ryan: AHH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT!?

Joel: Shit! You're not Ahren!

 

5 and 2 did a workout together?

Joel: *Does push-ups*

Jacky: *Tries to pick up a dumbbell* *Fails*

 

6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?

Aaron: I thought we had something special!?

 

7 won the lottery?

Shayley: Aaron! We're rich!

Aaron: How!?

Shayley: I WON THE FUCKING LOTTERY!

 

8 had quite a big secret?

Denis: Don't tell Ben, but it was me who let his fucking parakeet go. It was driving me insane!

Me: I won't tell a soul.

 

9 became a singer?

Ryan: Well, I already do backup vocals...

 

10 got a daughter?

Doctor: *Rubs gel on surrogate's bump, because although mpreg is beautiful it's not happening in this but maybe later* And, you're having a...girl!

Chris: I fucking love you, Ricky!

Ricky: I fucking love you too, Chris.

 

What would 1 think of 2?

Ahren: Joel is my bae. *Hugs Joel*

 

How would 7 greet 4?

Shayley: Hey fucker!

Ben: Hey Shay!

 

What would 4 envy about 6?

Jacky: His voice. Aaron sings beautifully.

Aaron: *Blushes hard*

 

What dream would 8 have about 6?

*In Denis's Dream*

Aaron: Denis! Quit bugging me and go fuck Ben!

Denis: Not until you fuck Shayley! Now go get me a banana!

 

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

Me: They're fuckin-mmh! *Mouth is covered by Shayley's hand*

Shay: We are not fucking!

Aaron: Shayley, yes we are!

 

What would make 2 angry at 3?

Joel: I'd be pretty pissed if Ricky flirted with Ahren. *Cuddles Ahren*

Ricky: It's cool, I have Chris!

 

What would 9 never dare to tell 10?

Ryan: That Ricky and I made out because of a dare. It happened before they got together, but still.

 

What would make 1 scared of 3?

Ahren: If he woke up in Michael Myers's body, I guess? That fucker is creepy as hell.

 

How do you feel right now?

Me: Sad because my mom might be getting rid of my precious puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from somewhere on Tumblr.
> 
> As you can see, I have many ships. I PRETTY MUCH SHIP EVERYONE WITH EVERYONE.


End file.
